


La Majorette et la Chanteuse

by XGuestX



Series: She's in Love [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, NaNoWriMo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XGuestX/pseuds/XGuestX
Summary: Fifth piece.





	La Majorette et la Chanteuse

俺

i see her in the hallways sometimes, walking by herself, face in a book. it’s easy to surprise her when she’s reading, make her jump a mile high. so i call her name, softly at first, then louder when she doesn’t hear me. finally she looks up, wide-eyed, still distracted by the novel in her hands.  
“fancy meeting you here,” i smile lazily at her, and she blushes bright pink, the color prominent against her pale skin.  
“hi,” she whispers, voice so soft it was almost as if she didn’t speak at all.  
“practice just ended,” i said, “want to get out of here?”  
“we still have two more periods,” she counters. “i do not want to miss choir.”  
“mmm, you’ve got a point there. how about i come to choir with you and then we go.”  
she thinks about it for a minute, then nods in agreement.  
the choir teacher raises an eyebrow when i walk into her class, but doesn’t say anything. it’s not like a supporter of the arts is going to discourage another lover of music.  
not that i love all music, just hers.  
her voice rings out among the others, strong and pure. it’s completely different from the quiet girl who never talks in class and rarely even makes eye contact with other students. even i struggle to pop her bubble sometimes. maybe that’s why i love her singing so much, it’s a much truer representation of her.  
i sit quietly and listen to the students sing for the whole period, focusing on one in particular. i am brought out of my trance only by the harsh ringing of the bell, the discordant clangs an unpleasant reminder that i should be in math class right now. ah well, i have better things to do. i grab her hand as soon as she’s put away her sheet music.  
“let’s go!”  
she shrugs an apology at her teacher as i drag her out of the classroom.


End file.
